


Domingo En Fuego

by bluejoseph



Series: Spookyface Drabbles [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Anyway I like to think this is soft which I guess it is, Blurry bottoms deal with it, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Other, They literally just have sex sorry babes, They're a powerbottom and I am unable to believe anything less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejoseph/pseuds/bluejoseph
Summary: "Spooky, please."





	Domingo En Fuego

**Author's Note:**

> Is this well-written? No. Do I care? Probably, yeah.

“Spooky, please.”

Spooky Jim burrowed their face into their datemate's neck at the sound of Blurry's pleading. The paint that thinly coated their skin, oddly enough, tasted a little sweet. Their tongue was probably going to be black by the end of the night.

They never really thought themselves the type to take charge in a situation like this one, but with Blurry, they genuinely enjoyed it. Spooky loved being intimate with them like this, they loved making them feel good and they loved all the sweet noises they made throughout.

And Blurry? Despite their confidence and boldness, they would melt completely into Spooky's arms. And they loved it.

They squeezed Blurry's wrists slightly, which they had pinned lightly to the blankets. “Please?” they repeated.

“Please,” Blurry whined in that sweet little voice, and Spooky fell in love all over again. “Please, just—God.” 

They took their pants off, but left their boxers on; they were both still new to this. Spooky rocked their hips into Blurry's, over and over and over, until they were both shaking and gasping for breath.

Somewhere in the middle, Spooky realized just how beautifull Blurry was. Their face was all crumpled up, and they kept making all these cute little whimpers and whines. It was so adorable and hot and perfect, Spooky felt like their heart was going to burst. 

Blurryface let out a string of curses before reaching their climax. Spooky reached theirs soon after, burying their face into their love's neck and sighing against their skin as they came down from their high. 

Now that the sex was over, Blurry's usual instincts returned. They gently pushed Spooky Jim off of them and grabbed a few tissues from Josh's dresser to clean them up. 

“Okay?” they asked gently. Spooky nodded.

“Can I go grab something from the closet?” 

Spooky nodded again, clutching the blanket. They could get very clingy afterwards, and Blurry didn't like to leave them alone.

They pressed a quick kiss to their datemate's temple before leaving the bed and disappearing down the hall. A few minutes later, they returned with a heap of blankets in their arm, tossing them onto Spooky with a smirk. Spooky giggled, eagerly cuddling up against Blurry's side as their love climbed back into bed, pulling the blankets over them both.

'I love you', Spooky signed, nestling their head into Blurry's shoulder.

“'Love you too, Spooks.”


End file.
